Ze Doctor (Team Fortress 2)
by Locrest99
Summary: This is about a Medic and his story about his Dustbowl experience along side his best friend Heavy. The Medic (Ze Doctor) is silent throughout this story. Please enjoy and leave a review. This is my first fanfic :D


_Ze Doctor (TF2)_

The Medic, Nick Named Ze Doctor, was a silent, strange man. Standing there as if expected danger to come to him but knowing he must go to it.  
"It is team time Doctor" said Heavy. "Tough fight ahead, the are needing us."  
Ze Doctor nods his head. Ze Doctor was always where his Grimm Hatte and Blighted Beak as usual and the Heavy was wearing his Officer's Ushanka and Sandvich Safe.  
"Mush you lazy bums" Scout says while running past the two.  
Heavy gives him the middle finger.

They arrive at Dustbowl, they where locating in the mining area where empty carts stand still on rails of which the use to roll about on. Almost sad.  
Ze Doctor is now fully charged and has all his syringes loaded and Ubersaw at the ready. Ze Doctor looks towards the Heavy, a sign to see if he is ready.  
Heavy nods, gripping the handel on his Mini-Gun,"Lets kill tiny men!"  
The run from out of cover and charge towards RED's Control point. Engineer's sentry picks them up and begins to fire but Heavy is not usual man, he can take some hits  
and with Ze Doctor by his side, he was pretty much invincible.

Heavy continues firing at the sentry intill the Sentry explodes. Then Engineer falls backwards in defeat and looks up in horror as the Heavys Mini-gun is now directly in his  
face, "I break cowards toys and now I break Coward" Heavy fires.

"Oi, how about you check where ye standing before killing one of us" Demomans drunken voice comes from behind the two. "Bye Wanker..." A sniper shot flys through the wind as it hits Demoman, right between his eye.  
"Thank you!" Heavy waves at the Sniper who is crouching between some barrels.

Suddenly what is left of the RED Team is now all heading towards the Heavy and Ze Doctor. Ze Doctor taps Heavys back twice, indicating he wants to be thrown.  
"You sure Doctor?" Heavy asks. Ze Doctor nods as he jumps into Heavy's unusually big hands as he drops his mini-gun Then Ze Doctor is flying through the air wielding his Ubersaw with a wicked smile under his beak.  
"AAAAHHH" Soilder screams as his arm is now on the floor, then his head. Next the Pyro is coming at the Doctor. Heavy is now heading towards the point and the Scout standing behind him, "Lets cap this thing fatty!"  
Ze Docotor throws his Ubersaw at the Pyro's head right into his brain. Blood squirts from the Ubersaw as the muffled yell of the Pyro dies out...

Ze Docotor grabs his Ubersaw and puts it back in its holder. "YARRRR" The Spy screams as he jumps onto Ze Doctor's back. Spy pulls out his Butterfly Knife but is then shaken off Ze Doctors back onto the floor.  
Spy pulls his revolver out and shoots a bullet. Ze Doctor catches it between his teeth and spits it on the ground. Ze Doctor pulls out his Syring Gun and fires multiple syringes into the Spys face.

The Capture is now almost complete as the RED Teams reinforcement arrived. The Medic gets his Medi-Gun ready and begins healing the Heavy who is now in front of Ze Doctor.  
As the bullets begin to fly from the RED team, Ze Doctor pulls the trigger for Uber Charge. Heavy begins to laugh at the cowards been mowed down by Heavy's Mini-gun. Whats left of the RED Reinforcements turn to flee but  
nobody can outrun a bullet...

Then stickies fly from over the wall behind Ze Doctor and Heavy. They don't notice. The Uber charge ends and the Heavy high fives Ze Doctor. BOOOM! A large explosion from behind the two send them flying forwards. Heavy's arms  
are now flying through the air but Ze Doctor is still in one piece as he is on the ground, Heavys screams soon stop as he bleeds out. Ze Doctor is now crawling to the control point where the Scout is standing there mortified in horror of what just happened.  
Scout reachs out for Ze Doctor's hand and grabs it and pull him on to the control point. *DING* "You have captured the control point!"

"Was it worth it Doc? For a simple control point? Sometimes I wonder why we are still fighting." Scout says, breathing heavily.  
Ze Doctor shakes his head and stands up. "What!? You have just been blown up, almost to pieaces, and you just stand up? You freak me out maaaan." Scout backs away.  
Ze Doctor gives the Scout a smile, blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Ze Doctor walks off into the distance intill his team is in need of him again...


End file.
